


Fire N Gold

by LOSEYOURMIND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSEYOURMIND/pseuds/LOSEYOURMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Creo que te amo.— susurró Derek después del largo silencio en el que se habían sumergido, silencio en el que Derek esperaba que Stiles se hubiera quedado dormido de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire N Gold

  
Derek se había sentido raro últimamente, no raro como enfermo, tampoco como cuando algo va mal, mucho menos como si alguien lo fuese a atacar él ni siquiera sabía cómo describir esa extraña sensación de rareza al estar cerca de _cierto humano_ y ese humano— muy a pesar del lobo— no era nadie más que Stiles Stilinski, esa indescriptible sensación ya la había sentido antes y eso probablemente es lo que más le aterraba a Derek, no por ser Stiles el que estaba provocando tal cosa en el lobo si no por él mismo.

Derek creía no ser suficiente.

—Hey.— susurró el adolescente a su lado.— ¿no puedes dormir?

—No.— murmuró.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento tan raramente maravilloso que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con el castaño.

—¿Pesadilla?

—No.

—¿Insomnio?

—No

—¿Hambre?— intentó de nuevo.

—Nop.

—Me rindo.— suspiro Stiles.

__**Hay algo diferente en ti y en mí,  
y me siento como si te hubiera conocido toda mi vida,  
hay belleza tras cada lágrima que has llorado,  
algunas veces, es solo que es difícil darse cuenta.**

—Creo que te amo.— susurró Derek después del largo silencio en el que se habían sumergido, silencio en el que Derek esperaba que Stiles se hubiera quedado dormido de nuevo.

Stiles no se había quedado dormido así que pudo escuchar perfectamente al lobo, se quedo un poco en shock al principio ya que a pesar de llevar casi un año saliendo con Derek este jamás le había dicho algo parecido, así que no contesto inmediatamente.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro de que te amo y... si no te digo esto ahora probablemente me acobardé después.— Derek volteo su cuerpo en dirección al de Stiles, recargo su cabeza en su brazo y mirando esos hermosos ojos como el Whisky dijo.— tardé en decirte esto porque tenía miedo.— Stiles estaba por comenzar a replicar así que Derek besó rápidamente sus labios.— se que es tonto pero mis relaciones amorosas nunca han terminado muy bien y de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, quiero que esto funcione.

Cuando terminó de hablar Stiles estaba probablemente a punto de llorar pero no diría nada ya que él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Oh tonto lobo amargado, yo también te amo.— la riza nerviosa de Stiles se mezcló con el llanto que estaba por llegar cuando Derek lo besó.

No como antes, esta vez con todo lo que sentía por aquel chico pálido lleno de lunares, todo lo que tenía dentro desde que lo conoció y supo que caería fuerte por él.

__**Hay amor dentro de esta locura,  
caminamos sobre la luna,  
aunque no creo en la magia,  
creo en ti y en mí.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Sé que es pequeño y probablemente muy malo pero es que de verdad lo tenía que escribir. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Si quieren algún OS en específico pueden pedirlo.


End file.
